


Please

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boners, Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kissing prompt: then licks their lips and says “please”Your prompt: Tsukishima helping Hinata dry and brush their hair after a shower. (He just dried it for him)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Kudos: 18





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt: then licks their lips and says “please”  
> Your prompt: Tsukishima helping Hinata dry and brush their hair after a shower. (He just dried it for him)

Dorming with Hinata seemed like a horrible idea at the time, and it still did. Tsukishima could almost find a moment in everyday life where he regretted rooming with Hinata. The other was loud, charismatic, and enthusiastic about almost everything. Sometimes, Tsukishima found it refreshing but those days were rare, and he would never enjoy Hinata’s company because it was simply untrue. 

So he told himself. Hinata’s presence was starting to grow on him in the most uncomfortable way. He started to crave seeing him smile and laugh, he found himself listening when he rambled. And soon he started having full-blown conversations with him, about whatever he could comment on. He was surprised to notice that Hinata knew topics that even Tsukishima’s knowledge was limited on, and even with Hinata’s interesting talking pattern Tsukishima himself was able to understand and come out on the other side knowing more than he did before. He enjoyed the conversations and the banter. 

It was starting to affect them even in public. Hinata would tell a story, something stupid that Tsukishima did on accident, he didn’t want to relive the moment but when Hinata bumped his shoulder against Tsukishima’s...Tsukishima couldn’t help but think that Hinata didn’t care about his mistake, and he warmed him in a weird way. Everything that Hinata made Tsukishima feel was uncomfortable. Warm when he smiled, craved to kiss him when he laughed and talked. Tsukishima knew what it was, but he didn’t want to admit it. He also thought it was impossible that Hinata could possibly like him like that. Tsukishima didn’t have a desirable personality, but he wasn’t completely unattractive, he knew that much. And he figured that Hinata was more into guys than anything else, other than the rare times he swooned after Shimizu-san in highschool. Everyone swooned after Shimizu. 

Tsukishima had finally come to terms with his feelings and decided that he would just not, tell Hinata. Hinata didn’t show any particular interest in him other than the usual. They shared the same amount of time together with a little more free time. Hinata started joining Tsukishima on his crime documentary binges, asking Tsukishima questions when he didn’t get something, and Tsukishima explaining easily. He watched eagerly with him, and was surprisingly quiet during them, taking in as much information he could. 

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Hinata said with a yawn after they’ve finished. He stretched widely, understandable since he hadn’t moved in a good few hours. Tsukishima made a non-committable noise that let Hinata know he heard him. Hinata grabbed his towel and some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Hinata stipped out of his clothes, turning on the water, and stepped inside. He washed his hair first, getting the build-up out of it as much as he could before moving onto his body. He was smooth sailing from there, but he couldn’t help but tense when he moved between his legs. A shiver ran through him and almost all of his thoughts shot to Tsukishima. He was so far gone on him it was crazy. He ignored the aching hardness that began to grow as he cleaned himself. There was no way he was doing this right now, not when they planned to have dinner right after they watched. Tsukishima would know he had taken too long and if he questioned him Hinata wasn’t good at lying. 

He sighed and jumped out of the shower, throwing his clothes over his wet body, the clothes sticking to him and making them damp. He ran out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck, his hair dripping onto it heavily. 

He heard Tsukishima sigh and walk over to him. Hinata tilted his head, confused as to why Tsukishima sighed. And then the towel was around his head, his hair being dried by Tsukishima and his towel. 

“If you don’t dry your hair properly you’ll get sick, and you need to change your clothes. You’re supposed to dry off first, idiot.” Hinata couldn’t see him with the towel over his head but he was sure he was scowling and it made Hinata smile.

In moments Hinata’s towel was back around his neck with Tsukishima’s hand heavy on his shoulders. It was grounding, having him so close and touching him. When his gaze slid upwards Tsukishima’s eyes were a little unfocused. Hinata felt heat against his lips, noticing quickly that Tsukishima’s fingers were skating across his lips, and staring at them. Hinata wanted nothing more than for Tsukishima to kiss him. Hinata’s tongue darted out of his mouth from nerves, touching Tsukishima’s fingers lightly. The other seemed to snap back into focus and Hinata panicked, hoping he wouldn’t step away. “Please,” He begged, looking up at Tsukishima with pleading eyes. Tsukishima seemed to be taking in the request before bending forward and kissing him. Hinata’s breath faltered and he kissed him back, his feelings exploded behind his eyes and pounding in his heart. Tsukishima deepened the kiss when he wrapped his arms around Hinata’s small frame. Hinata jumped into the other’s arms and Tsukishima caught him with ease. 

**Author's Note:**

> TsukiHina was getting spicy there, good cut off. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
